sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Amazon Game Studios
}} Amazon Game Studios (AGS) is a division of the online retailing company Amazon that focuses on the development of video games. History In 2011, Amazon opened the Amazon AppstoreAmazon Appstore is now live, Apple is suing for the name, GSMArena, 22 March, 2011 and started to hire developers for mobile social games.Amazon Wants to Hire Game Designer to Create Facebook and Mobile Social Games, Inside Social Games, May 27, 2011 In 2012, Amazon Game Studios released Living Classics, a social game for Facebook. Amazon first announced that it would create computer games in 2014. Amazon recruited Kim Swift (Portal, who has since left for EA) and developers who previously worked Far Cry 2 and System Shock 2. Amazon sought to make games in-between the industry standards of small and large teams making casual and AAA games, respectively. Amazon Game Studios wanted to make teams of five to thirty people who would work on games for between a year and 18 months with a focus on "creativity" and "craftsmanship", whether the genre is for kids or hardcore gamers. Studio vice-president Mike Frazzini wanted to make projects like Minecraft, The Walking Dead, and The Room. The studio also wanted developers to impact the direction of their hardware, between its cloud services and Amazon-brand devices. For example, developers can offload processing to Amazon's cloud services and the Amazon Fire TV has expanded memory as a result of developer feedback. A lot of the company's developers left within a year of the company's founding. Amazon Game Studios went on to publish a number of mobile titles, including the horror game Lost Within. Two years after the studio's initial announcement, at the September 2016 TwitchCon, the studio revealed its first three PC games: Breakaway, Crucible, and New World. Breakaway was a team-based brawler in which two teams of four fight to deliver a ball to their opponents' goal. It was designed for tight integration into Twitch, the streaming service Amazon acquired in 2014. Amazon Game Studios announced the cancellation of Breakaway in March 2018. https://www.polygon.com/2018/4/2/17187836/amazon-game-studios-breakaway-status-canceled Crucible is a 12-player, class-based game in which players form alliances to become the last man standing. An additional player will direct the game, letting viewers interact with the game's elements and triggering in-game events. New World is a massively multiplayer sandbox game with a supernatural colonial America theme. Players can form settlements, fight each other, or fight monsters out in the world. The two remaining games do not have release dates as of July 2019. In August 2018, Christoph Hartman Co-founder of video game publisher 2K Games- a wholly subsidiary of Take-Two Interactive- became the new Vice President of Amazon Game Studios replacing Mike Frazzini. The company has three game development studios in San Diego, Seattle, and Orange County. In June 2019, during E3 week it was announced that layoffs hit the company. At this time it is unknown how many people where impacted, however, "Multiple" unannounced projects had been cancelled.https://kotaku.com/amazon-lays-off-dozens-of-game-developers-during-e3-1835523460 Games References }} External links * Category:Companies Category:Amazon (company) Category:Video game companies established in 2014 Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Companies established in 2014